


Soul's Out

by SylphFlux



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Human!Sans, M/M, Multi, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylphFlux/pseuds/SylphFlux
Summary: Edge and Red plan to show their shy human a good time.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Papyrus/Sans, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Soul's Out

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble at work. The idea has been rattling around in my head for a while. If you all want more, ask.

"C'mon sweetheart. No need to be shy... let boss see what a pretty face you're making." Sans whines, trembling as he keeps his face firmly buried in Edge's chest. His ears burn red at the sound he just made, doing his best to cling even tighter in the vain hope that he can keep some of his dignity.

Red's smile sharpens, so cute. Their mate is so cute. "Awww... don't be like that Sansy. We wanna hear ya. Don't worry." His gold tooth glints as he opens his mouth, tongue lolling out. "I'll help ya." The bright red appendage licks the soul Red has in his hand. Lapping up the shimmering bright blue liquid leaking from it.

Sans wails, jerking in Edge's lap as if he's been burned. The taller skeleton takes advantage of the gap and tangles long fingers into messy white hair and tugging backwards. Forcing Sans' face upwards so they can finally see their little lover's face. And what a face it is. His mismatched eyes are glowing as bright as his soul as tears gather in the corner of his blue eye. Face flushed and drooling as more sounds escape as Red continues licking his soul.

A possessive growl rips through Edge as he smashes his teeth against Sans' lips. His own tongue manifesting and easily overpowering the overwhelmed man. The kiss is messy, Sans barely able to do much more than moan and rub against Edge's tongue as Edge delves deeper. He wants to devour Sans. Mark him inside and out so everyone will know he's _theirs_.

Edge breaks the kiss, a string of saliva connecting them until he breaks it, drinking in the sight. Sans with kiss swollen lips, panting and gasping for air. Tears streaking down his face as he cries out. Near sobbing when with a wet pop, Red stops sucking on his soul.

"He tastes good doesn't he boss? So sweet, I'll end up getting another gold tooth."

"Yes indeed brother. Though he is much...wetter than I'm used to." That gets a wobbly moan and a weak attempt to grind into Edge's formed magic. Poor thing must be close to bursting. So overwhelmed he can barely do anything.

Red gives Edge a filthy smile, chuckling. "He sure is. Never knew a soul could make such a mess. Drips everywhere no matter how much I swallow." That gets some more squirming and Sans trying to look away. Red clicks his tongue, "Yeesh. He's still in his head. Never said it was a bad thing hun." A light squeeze of Sans' soul has it nearly gushing out more fluid as Sans shuddering, letting out a broken cry before going limp. Edge's grip on him the only thing keeping him upright.

Red let's out a low whistle as Edge repositions Sans so his back is against Edge's front. "There we are, much better." He really was so much better pliant like this. Edge can't help the gentle squeeze he gives Sans' thigh as he spreads them open. Soft and perfect for marking.

Sans let's out a soft, confused sound at his new position. Both Fell brothers felt their souls throb at how vulnerable the other was. Red licks his hand, cleaning up some of the soul release. "Wanna switch and see if his soul tastes as sweet as him?"

Edge can't help the smirk from crossing his face as it slowly dawns on Sans that there's much more in store for him. "Of course brother. We should also see if Sans agrees with us." Edge gently swipes his thumb over Sans' lower lip. "I think it would complement his eyes. The shimmer will make his yellow eye sparkle and the blue...well it's his color but red would be a nice contrast..."

"Heh. Have ta agree with ya there boss. Red really would suit him." Red cups Sans' cheek and tilts his head a bit. "I think we should go with both. After your done taste testing, let's just cum over his soul and make him clean it up with his tongue. Blue and red. Perfect."

Edge chuckles as Red hands over Sans soul, the delicate thing fluttering in his grasp. "I like it. And dont worry Sans. We'll make sure to savor every drop."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware I'm trash. Welcome to my special hell.


End file.
